Every Moment Counts, a one-shot PewDiePie fanfic
by 199Eight
Summary: Just something that I wrote a couple of days ago on vacation about Felix and Marzia in a world where an apocalyptic event happened. It'll be a few days after the start of the apocalypse, and you can assume it's zombies but I'm not gonna go further on that topic. Just read and you might learn a lesson on relationships. I hope everyone likes this. Rated M for blood and language.


Marzia sat on one side of the room staring at him with concerned as he busied himsels by strengthening the planks on the door. He'd been like this for the past few days, after learning that his parents fell in the start of the apocalypse.

Felix was once a happy person, and was normally cheerful and funny at all times.

But now it seemed like he was replaced with someone that was always mean and insensitive.

Marzia always loved him from the very moment they formed their relationship, back when he was his old self. Now, she felt like she's lost that. Their bond, their relationship. They haven't be talking for the past couple of weeks, as Felix seemed to prefer to be working in a corner quietly.

Marzia could see beads of sweat forming on Felix's forehead; she made the move to wipe it with her pink handkerchief, but Felix looked at her with an expression that clearly said, 'Get that away from me,'

Not letting herself discouraged, Marzia summoned up all the courage she could muster.

"Felix, please, stop what you're doing and-"

"Be quiet, Marzia. I'm trying to work here, goddamn it," Felix said to her quietly and angrily, mumbling inaudible words as he started to work again.

Marzia heard some light footsteps hurriedly running towards them, and from the living room came Edgar and Maya. They reached Felix's foot and began jumping around begging him to pet one of them. Felix, however, looks like he doesn't want to.

"I don't have time for you two, now get back in the living room," he said strictly. The two dogs whimpered and walked back to the living room.

"What happened to you, Felix?" Marzia asked.

"I don't want to talk," he said flatly, loudly hammering nails intentionally.

Marzia stood up and placed a hand on Felix's shoulder. "Please, just for one second, face me and talk to me," she pleaded. "I know losing your parents is hard, but I lost mine too. Don't forget that I'm always here for you and-"

It must've flipped a switch in Felix's head, because he instantly pushed Marzia away from him.

"Just stay the fuck away from me, alright?!" Felix snapped. "Can't I have a fucking moment to myself?! Is that too motherfucking hard to ask for, Marzia!?" Felix's face reddened with anger as he shouted at Marzia.

Marzia stared at him as if she was seeing him clearly for the first time.

She ran into her and Felix's room and began putting clothes into a small bag. Felix followed her and when he saw what she was doing, he shouted at her.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"Away from you!" Marzia shouted back. The two pugs stared at the them like two children watching their parents fight.

Marzia tried to get out of the room but Felix shoved her back in, preventing her from leaving.

"Get out of the way, Felix, I'm not playing with you!" She tried pushing against him but Felix just kept shoving her back in.

"You think you're going to last a day out there, what with all those fuckers out there to eat you,"

"It's better out there than it is here!" Marzia shouted. "You don't talk to me, you don't play with your dogs, you aren't even taking care of yourself!" she said, noting Felix's dirty appearance. She stared at him angrily for a few seconds, but then her anger changed into sadness.

"It's like I don't even know who you are anymore," she said.

Felix stared at her, stunned, unable to utter a single word.

"Marzia. I-I'm sorry. I just felt so-"

The sound of glass breaking and Marzia screaming suddenly filled the room as shards of glass spread all over the room. Felix fell to the floor on instinct.

He shouted but found himself unable to hear anything. He then realized that his ears ringing, either it was from the windows or something else. He stood up on wobbly legs and walked to the window, suspecting someone might have taken a shot at them.

Finding no one, Felix turned around and was about to ask if Marzia was alright, but then he felt his heart stop.

"Felix..." Marzia was clutching her stomach where there was blood flowing down to the floor. She fell but

Edgar and Maya ran to her side, whimpering as if they understood what was happening.

"No, no. I don't want to lose you too. Please," Felix sobbed. He

Marzia looked at him, smiling weakly as she placed a hand on his bearded face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said. "Please don't go. Stay with me, stay with me," Felix held her hand and gripped it tightly.

"I'm going to...miss you, Felix," she said weakly.

"No. No, please! Don't leave me," Felix pleaded, tears falling from his face.

Felix kissed her for one last time as Marzia slowly faded, her hand slipping from his hand. Then she fell limp in his arms, lifeless as a ragdoll.

Felix cried loudly, staring at the lifeless body of his love. He cradled her once more and embraced her one last time.

Felix stood up and grabbed his gun from a table, sitting himself on the bed as he looked at Marzia's limp form for one last time. And then he raised the gun to his forehead, closed his eyes while he remembered Marzia and all their moments together for one last time, and then.

 **Bang.**

Felix suddenly woke up in his bed. He was sweating. He looked around and saw that the room was exactly the way it should be; the window wasn't broken, there was no blood on the floor, no broken glass, and there certainly wasn't a body there.

Felix walked out of the bedroom and went through the corridor slowly. He could clearly hear somebody in the kitchen cooking or washing dishes.

"Marzia?" he called.

"Yes, Felix?" Felix went into the kitchen and found Marzia filming one of her how-to video instructions. "Is something wrong?"

He crossed over to her and embraced her tightly, taking her by surprise and almost spilling what she was cookin.

"Nothing's wrong," he said. "I just want to hug you, that's all." Marzia smiled and giggled, and then hugged him back. Felix released her from his grasp and followed with a quick kiss on her cheek.

"You wanna go to the movies tonight?" Felix asked. "I heard the Avengers 2 movie was great."

"Sure," she replied. "As long as you're paying."

"As always," Felix said, rolling his eyes humorously. Marzia laughed at this as she continued her recording video.

The night ended with the two having a fun time in the cinema, where a few people recognized Felix. A small crowd gathered around them asking both of them for autographs, which Felix and Marzia agreed to give them.

As the night came, Felix stared at the ceiling thinking about that dream he had. It made him think that he should lay off the horror and zombie games for a while and be with what was important.

Perhaps that might be the reason why he had that dream: to spend more time with Marzia. He'd gladly do so, now knowing that every moment counts.

* * *

 **I've just noticed that most guys in a relationship are more busy playing games on your phones (Clash Of Clans anyone?) or texting. Even if they can sometimes be a nuisance, they want your attention because they love you. (Although the case might be a little different sometimes)**

 **All of you guys that are in a relationship or are currently married should make your girlfriend your number one priority, you shouldn't waste your time working your ass off under some suck boss or wasting your time on the internet.**

 **That's the problem with today's generation, people sometimes (sometimes even always) take things for granted.**

 **Take my cousin for example, he ignores his girlfriend even if she keeps messaging him on FB. Then boom, two weeks later they break up, with his girlfriend dropping the bomb on him.**

 **Interaction is an important part in a relationship. So go talk to your girlfriend** **and them that they're beautiful, go on a date (whether it's outside or not) or simply go on a walk together. Don't use your phone while you're with her, give her your undivided attention. Girls like that knowing you're giving all your attention to them.**

 **Keep listening even if the subject is not that interesting, so if she asks a question, you'll know exactly what to say.**

 **That was a pretty long note, so basically that's what I want say to all the guys in the world. And to all the girls out there as well, don't take your boyfriends for granted. You don't know how some people sacrifice too much for their girlfriends.**

 **So, goodbye now. I hope you enjoyed the story and picked up a lesson. Bye.**


End file.
